INTERLUDE A Remake
by ULYFERAL
Summary: A naughty little sequel from 'Feral Through the Looking Glass. What did happen when Ulysses and Jericho left the club that night? I redid this completely. The first one was really bad and incomplete.


**INTERLUDE (a remake)**

_Author's Note: A very naughty sequel to my story 'Feral Through the Looking Glass'. Hope you enjoy it and please review!_ _**Redone due to it being really poorly written.**_

The drive from the club was short and they were soon driving into a parking garage below Feral's apartment building. Jericho let himself out and waited for the dark tom to lock and secure his vehicle before joining his guest to walk toward the elevator.

Jericho snuggled closer to the big tom's side. Feral smiled warmly down at him and wrapped his arm around the slender waist.

The elevator doors snapped open on a quiet, nicely carpeted and decorated hallway. There were only four apartments and Feral led the way to the one located nearest the emergency stairs.

Once inside, Jericho looked around appreciatively. It was elegantly, if simply decorated. It showed his soon to be lover had wonderful taste. He had no more time to study the scenery before a demanding kiss stole his breath away.

Feral had been having a very hard time keeping himself in check while they made their way to his apartment. He ached to be held and to hold another. After getting used to it in Eureka, he couldn't go back to his sterile and lonely life style.

As soon as he closed and locked his door, he swept Jericho into an urgent and passionate kiss. All his grief suffered over the last two months seemed to ease away with the heady scent and eager response from the golden tom.

For a very long while they held each other, bodies swaying as they kissed and explored each other. Tongues delved deep, dueling for mastery over the other in an intense erotic sword fight.

Only lack of oxygen, forced Jericho to break the sense-stealing kiss. He panted and moaned as he rubbed his face against the dark tom's cheek, keeping his arms wrapped around the thick and powerful neck. He felt the strong tom tighten his arms around him and he felt the rumble of pleasure through his chest.

Something else told Jericho that this tom truly wanted him. A hardness pressed against his belly and he felt hot all over. He could hardly wait to unwrap his new lover, he just knew that hardness was going to be as large as its owner and he wasn't intimidated by the thought. On the contrary, he was practically salivating with desire to get at it.

Never in his life had he wanted to throw himself at a new lover wholeheartedly and without regret as he did this handsome tom. It helped that he felt safe here and that was just amazing all on it's own.

He couldn't believe that just a look and a single kiss could make him fall so completely for a stranger. All his senses told him he would find joy and passion in this tom's arms. He truly hoped it wasn't just hormones and attraction it would be too devastating.

Jericho let his paws begin an exploration of the big tom's broad back and powerful muscles he could feel under his fingertips.

Feral shivered from the feel of the golden tom's wandering fingers caressing him. Oh how he missed this. The loss of the tumor had left him so very sensitive....even a light touch made his skin ripple with shivers of delight and aching desire. His own paws were caressing down the lighter male's torso drawing a moan of pleasure from Jericho in return.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom, beautiful," Ulysses whispered huskily.

"Hmm, sounds like a wonderful idea," Jericho purred allowing Uly to lead him through the living space to the large master bedroom. Normally, he preferred to take his time exploring a new lover, get a feel for each other and work their way up to the more intense stuff, but with Ulysses he felt an urgency to lay under this tom now without any preparation. He felt ready just being held.

Apparently, Ulysses felt the same, because he wasted very little time stripping off his clothes and Jericho's then depositing them haphazardly on the floor before pulling them both onto the large bed.

Jericho pushed Ulysses to his back and began laying a path of hot kisses and nips down the broad chest. Feral gasped and groaned at the tormenting sensations. Jericho stopped at each of his nipples and licked then blew cool air on the nipple before closing his lips around it and sucking hard. Uly cried out and writhed.

Jericho was pleased by that response and kept it up for a few minutes more before moving on. He paused at the belly button, poking his tongue in. Just behind his butt he felt that hard sword of flesh, throbbing with heat. He nearly stopped his explorations to go right to the prize but he firmly got a hold of himself. He wanted to give this handsome tom the royal treatment before getting to the main event. The trip would more intense and well worth it.

Being licked by that rough tongue was an odd sensation after having Blair do it with his human smooth tongue. Of the two, Ulysses had to say he loved the more intense sensation that rough tongue gave him. He was practically writhing all over the bed because of it.

It felt so very good that he wanted to do something just as wonderful back. He mewed to show how much he enjoyed it and laid a careful caress with claws down the golden's back until he grasped Jericho's ass in his paws and squeezed. Jericho rumbled in his throat his approval.

Finally, Jericho quit his delicious path and lifted himself up so that he was now sitting behind that wonderful hardness. Just as he had assumed, waving like a staff before his nose was the largest cock he'd ever seen. He was drooling with excitement as he immediately gave it a lick.

Feral gasped and bucked. Grinning, Jericho licked the pole again then nibbled the tip that was already weeping clear fluid that tasted heavenly. It was far too big for him to deep throat so he had to satisfy himself with getting half of it into his mouth.

Feral nearly screamed at the feel of that hot mouth surrounding him. To add to his lover's excitement, Jericho reached down and fondled the heavy ball sack, rolling them in this fingers. He used his tongue to flick over the rubbery barbs that covered the cock. Feral shuddered every time he did it.

That was more than Feral could take. Jericho felt the head of his prize swell even bigger before the dark tom roared and unloaded a river of hot cum into his eager mouth. There was so much of it that it ran down his mouth to his chin.

He finally pulled away and kissed the tip. The huge cock was still semi-hard much to Jericho's delight. Feral felt incredible. He reached his paws down and pulled the golden tom up to him and licked and kissed his seed from the other's facial fur.

Jericho writhed and mewed at the attention. Growling with anticipation, Feral rolled his lover over onto his back and took his turn to explore the slimmer Kat. After kissing Jericho senseless, he licked and nipped in much the same manner the golden had. Unlike Jericho though, Feral was able to inhale the other's hard cock in one go.

Jericho cried out in wild pleasure as his new lover sucked him as hard as a vacuum could. He didn't stand a chance and blew his load and his mind. He collapsed in a limp heap on the bed heaving for breath.

Grinning in triumph, Feral rolled to his side and caressed Jericho's chest while the other recovered.

"You were amazing. I've never come like that. I can't wait to take you and have you do the same to me." Jericho said dreamily.

Feral felt himself go still. This was something he had never done before because it would have harmed his human lover. It was the one thing he really wanted to experience but he really didn't know how to go about it.

Jericho was surprised to see hesitation on the big tom's face and perhaps a little trepidation. Did that mean the big Kat had never done this before? The golden tom was baffled. He hadn't encountered a virgin since he himself was a teen. 'Now just a minute.' He admonished himself. 'Just because he looks a little leery doesn't mean he's a virgin. Perhaps he's had a bad experience. Well then I'm just going to have to find out and do what's necessary.' He said firmly to himself.

He reached up and gently caressed the heavily muscled chest beside him. "What's wrong, Ulysses? Did I say something wrong?" He asked cautiously.

Feral startled from his thoughts. "Oh no, you've done nothing wrong. It's just.....uhm....well I've never done that before." He said, blushing and dropping his eyes.

Jericho sat up and pushed Ulysses' face up with a finger. "Hey, that's okay. I'm perfectly willing to teach you. It's the most wonderful thing two toms can do together." He said grinning

"Oh I know! But.....well...perhaps I should explain so you understand what happened to me and why I'm so inexperienced." Feral said uneasily, worried Jericho might be put off by the truth but he had no intention of being with a new lover without telling him something so important.

"You don't have to, Uly. It's ......" Jericho started to protest.

"No.....it's really necessary because there's other things about me you should know." Feral said, seriously.

"Oh, okay, if you feel you need to." Jericho said, understandingly. He settled back on the bed and let Ulysses tell what he needed to in his own time.

Over the next half hour, Jericho listened in amazement and shock as Feral told him about his unexpected trip to another planet and dimension. When he finally finished, Jericho could only gape at his lover.

"What an incredible adventure." Jericho finally managed to blurt out. "And what a terrible thing to experience in your life. I can't believe you suffered being sexless most of your life. I'm so grateful they saved your life and that you were able to find someone who looked past your strangeness and taught you love and how to have sex." He said shaking his head.

He sat up and wrapped a comforting arm around the big tom who slumped in relief in his arms, so grateful that the golden wasn't put off by what had happened to him.

Jericho leaned back and stared into the golden eyes of the dark tom. "I'm sorry you had to give up Blair but I promise I'll ease your grief and teach you the things he couldn't in honor of his memory." He said warmly, kissing the tom.

Feral nearly cried at that. How had he gotten so lucky. He hugged Jericho to him in joy and relief. The golden tom purred and kissed him.

Jericho set out to teach his lover all the joys of making love. He began by kissing and caressing until they were both panting and moaning once more. He slide a finger against the furless pucker of the dark tom and fluttered it.

Feral jolted and gasped at the extraordinary sensation. By some mutual, silent agreement, Jericho had let his lover know he would be the first to be taken. He showed Ulysses exactly what he needed to do to prepare him for what was to come.

Jericho was pleased at how fast a learner his new lover was. The golden tom felt on fire after enduring Ulysses many erotic touches. He was literally begging the dark tom to take him. Uly used plenty of lubricant on his large cock and on his lover's hole.

Jericho guided him on how to enter slowly.......from behind would be the best for a first time. It had been awhile since the golden tom had taken a large cock and Uly's was bigger than even that last time.

Leaning over his lover, Uly eased his cock at Jericho's entry and pushed until he'd slipped past the tight ring of muscle. The golden hissed causing his lover to freeze and wait. After a moment or two, Jericho indicated it was alright to move again. Uly did so slowly.

It took almost ten minutes for him to gradually sink completely within the tight channel by going in and out an inch at a time. He gasped in amazement at the incredible feeling of being squeezed so tightly. He wasn't sure he would be able to hold out to make this worth it. He grit his teeth together to hold off his climax.

Jericho groaned in utter pleasure. The huge cock made his head nearly explode and his lover hadn't even moved yet. He wiggled his hips to indicate he wanted Uly to get on with it.

Sucking in his breath at what that movement had done to his control, Uly began to move slowly and growled as sparks of pleasure rippled up his spine.

Jericho whimpered as Uly rubbed his prostate gland. 'Oh god! He's killing me with pleasure!' He thought deliriously.

Seeing how much Jericho was enjoying this, Uly gained more confidence and picked up his pace gradually, until he was pushing the golden tom into the mattress rather forcefully.

By now, Jericho was howling in ecstasy as his powerful lover pushed them higher and higher until he simply couldn't take anymore. He screamed and clenched his muscles as he came.

Ulysses howled as Jericho tightened around him and squeezed out his climax so suddenly he was seeing stars. Their bodies trembled for several long seconds before Uly collapsed on top of his smaller lover.

Retaining some sense, he rolled them both to their sides so he wasn't smothering his lover.

They lay heaving for breath and enjoying an amazing afterglow. After several minutes, Uly's cock slid from the warm hole he had been so snugly held in. Jericho let out an involuntary sigh of regret. That had been the most amazing ride he could ever remember in his life.

"That was incredible!" Ulysses said, nuzzling Jericho's neck.

"Oh yes! It most certainly was and you were great, Uly." Jericho sighed.

They were exhausted and decided to take a nap to recharge. It was just shy of midnight when they woke, hungry.

Grinning down at his lover whose stomach was growling almost as loud as his own.

"How about a quick bite to eat?" He rumbled, giving his mate a kiss.

"Hmm, sounds like a good idea. We've got to stoke up for more fun." Jericho smirked.

Laughing, Feral smacked his lover lightly on the butt and climbed from the bed followed by Jericho. They wandered out of the bedroom and headed for the kitchen. Feral noted that he'd been so preoccupied with Jericho that he's failed to turn the lights out in the living room.

In the kitchen, they rummaged around and came up with chicken sandwiches, left over pizza and milk. They took their meal out to the living room and watched a little late TV while they ate.

As Feral flicked the TV off and prepared to take their dishes to the kitchen, Jericho made a suggestion.

"How about some dancing? It's great for getting one hot and bothered." He said with a naughty look.

"I've never done that before. I don't have much in the way of that kind of music though." Ulysses said hesitantly.

"Oh, that's okay. I know a great radio station that has some cool techno music." Jericho said with a smile as he headed for Uly's entertainment center.

Feral just shrugged his shoulders and headed to the kitchen to dispose of their dishes. As he returned he heard the type of music he'd heard in some of the clubs he'd gone to looking for a date.

"Come on, love.....join me!" Jericho said as he moved his hips and arms in a highly suggestive manner.

Feral felt his eyes arrested by those hips swaying and weaving. He could already feel himself getting hot and hard. He moved to stand before the golden tom and copied his moves, letting the music take him. Soon they were very close and gyrating to the heady music.

Jericho was right, this was hot and made him want the golden tom even more, if that was even possible. He rested his paws on the golden's wiggling hips, his own body rubbing the tom's sparking heat with each movement. He leaned forward and captured Jericho's lips in a hot kiss as a female's voice exhorted them on with her sexy voice.

Soon the two of them were moving their bodies insync with the music, their mouths welded in a passionate kiss, their cocks rubbing against each other.

Finally, Ulysses groaned hotly. "Gods! I've got to have you!" He panted.

"Uh, uh it's my turn!" Jericho panted as well then led his lover by the paw back to the bedroom.

"I don't care as long as we get to it!" Feral growled heatedly.

"Good.......then assume the position, love!" Jericho said wickedly as he retrieved the tube of lube and prepped his lover. Feral had climbed onto the bed on paws and knees, raising his tail over his back. He moaned and bucked as his lover prepared him.

Tossing the tube to the floor, Jericho climbed up over his lover's large body, positioned himself and slid in slowly. Feral groaned but didn't feel any pain. Jericho's cock wasn't big in width but it was long and thin. This made insertion much easier.

It wasn't long before the golden tom was firmly seated. What he did next though made Feral gasp in shocked surprise and whimper in heated desire.

Jericho had grabbed his lover by the scruff with his fangs and began to thrust in a hard, steady rhythm. His lover was soon growling and moaning with pleasure.

'Oh god! This is soo fantastic and feels soo good!' Feral thought in amazement. 'And I thought taking Jericho was great......ooooooooh yessss!'

Jericho picked up the pace and was soon hitting Uly's prostate continuously and went wild hearing his lover crying out, begging him to go faster and harder.

Some minutes later after a lengthy ride, Jericho began to stumble as he got closer to his climax. Feral felt the cock pistoning in him get bigger, driving him nuts. A tingle started at his toes then rushed up his spine. He roared and came hard, spraying the sheets beneath him.

Jericho pulled his fangs and roared nearly at the same time. Ulysses trembled for several seconds before falling flat to his stomach with the golden tom draped over his back. Gradually, they rolled to face each other.

Jericho's mind sang with joy, 'Oh yes, what a fine tom this is. He's everything I've ever wanted,' he thought deliriously as he hugged and kissed the bigger tom with fervor.

Uly's thoughts were nearly parallel with his new lover, 'Never alone again! He's perfect for me. I must make him mine and before I'm through wooing him he will be,' He thought with excited anticipation.


End file.
